Drivers/Gallery
Engine Drivers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|A driver in the Railway Series File:StopThief!RS6.png|Thomas' driver (right) and fireman (left) in the Railway Series File:EdwardsDayOutRS2.PNG|Edward's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:FireEngineRS4.png|Henry's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:FireEscapeRS3.png|Gordon's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:DeepFreezeRS1.png|James' driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:FishRS5.png|Duck's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:MountainEngineRS6.png|Culdee's driver and fireman with an inspector ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandtheGuard28.png|Thomas' early driver File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak31.png File:It'sOnlySnow20.png File:Fish(Season8)38.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough40.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard63.png|Thomas' driver in CGI with the Photographer File:EdwardandGordon55.png|Edward's driver, Charlie Sand File:Bertie'sChase6.png|Charlie waits for Bertie to arrive with Thomas' passengers File:Edward'sBrassBand42.png File:Coal35.png|Henry's driver and fireman File:OfftheRails27.png|Gordon's driver and fireman File:TheTroublewithMud6.png File:TheTroublewithMud16.png|Gordon's driver covered in mud File:TenderEngines18.png|Gordon's driver and fireman notice Flying Scotsman's tenders File:ThomasandtheRumours43.png File:GordonTakesaTumble52.png|Gordon's driver and fireman thrown in a ditch File:ThomastheJetEngine5.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon62.png File:OldIron16.png|James' ill driver File:NoJokeforJames5.png|James' driver File:NoJokeforJames60.png File:GhostTrain8.png|Percy's driver File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure18.png|Percy's driver and fireman in the third series File:PutUponPercy53.png|Percy's driver covered in coal dust File:Percy'sNewWhistle65.png File:HorridLorry43.png|Toby's driver File:TobyHadaLittleLamb4.png|Toby's driver worrying about snow File:TobyHadaLittleLamb13.png|Toby's driver talks to a signalman File:TobyHadaLittleLamb25.png|Duck's driver File:Donald'sDuck54.png|Donald's driver and fireman File:Escape29.PNG|Douglas' driver File:Oliver'sFind46.png|Oliver's driver File:TheDiseasel13.png|Bill and Ben's drivers File:RustytotheRescue36.png|Stepney's driver File:TrainStopsPlay41.png|Stepney's driver noticing Caroline pursuing their train File:Emily'sNewCoaches11.png|Emily's driver File:FergusBreakstheRules26.png|Fergus' driver File:SomethingFishy42.png|Arthur's driver File:TheSpotlessRecord50.png|Arthur's driver covered with fruit File:PeaceAndQuiet23.png|Murdoch's driver and fireman File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver File:Daisy(episode)25.png|Daisy's driver File:Toby'sTightrope23.png|Mavis' driver File:FourLittleEngines48.png|Skarloey's driver File:GallantOldEngine59.png|Rheneas' driver File:ABadDayForSirHandel39.png|Sir Handel's driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked21.png|Peter Sam's driver File:TrustyRusty22.png|Duncan's driver File:RustyandtheBoulder51.png|Rusty's driver File:YouCan'tWin44.png|Duke's driver CGI Series File:DayoftheDiesels21.png|Thomas' driver, Bob File:TheAdventureBegins283.png|Thomas' driver and fireman in The Adventure Begins File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!678.png File:Batucada93.png File:EdwardTheHero43.png|Edward's driver in CGI with Dowager Hatt File:Henry'sHappyCoal24.png|Henry's driver in CGI with the Railway Coal Inspector File:TheAdventureBegins42.png|Gordon's driver in CGI File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor118.png|James' driver in CGI File:PercyandtheCalliope28.png|Percy's driver in CGI File:Mike'sWhistle11.png|Duck's driver in CGI File:LoveMeTender93.png|Douglas' driver in CGI File:NoSteamWithoutCoal78.png|Ben's driver in CGI File:EmilyandDash84.png|Emily's driver in CGI with a moustache File:JumpingJobiWood!77.png|Dash's driver with Hee-Haw File:SlowStephen117.png|Stephen's driver and fireman File:CautiousConnor29.png|Connor's driver and fireman File:BestEngineEver110.png|Caitlin's driver with a workman File:LongLostFriend39.png|Gator's driver with a quarry worker SamsonandtheFireworks90.png|Samson's driver plays a Harmonica File:CrowningAround1.png|Rajiv's driver FIle:SeeingIsBelieving62.png|Merlin's driver and fireman File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!677.png|Nia's driver File:WhatRebeccaDoes77.png|Rebecca's driver File:RyanandDaisy34.png|Daisy's drivers in CGI File:FieryFlynn66.png|Diesel, Paxton and Norman's drivers File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas38.png|Salty's driver DuncantheHumbug77.png|Duncan's driver in CGI File:TitforTat59.png|Bert's driver File:Mike'sWhistle51.png|Mike's driver File:UsefulRailway69.png|Rex's driver Others File:ThomasAttendsaGreekWedding48.png|Thomas' driver and fireman in Thomas' YouTube World Tour File:TourofSodor6.jpg|Thomas' driver in a magazine story File:TurntableBridge!2.png File:AnimalAntics!5.png|Thomas' driver in a gorilla suit File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)1.jpg|Thomas and his driver in a My First Thomas book File:PercyGetsJammed6.jpg|Percy's driver in a magazine story File:CreepyCutting!3.png|Peter Sam's driver in a magazine story File:DriverSmallScaleModel2.jpg|Driver small scale model File:DriverSmallScaleModel3.jpg File:DriverSmallScaleModels.jpg Merchandise File:BrioSirTophamHatt&Friends.png|Brio (Mid Bottom Right) File:PocketFantasyDriverOrStationWorker.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:Wind-upDrivers.jpg|Capsule Plarail Bus Drivers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ThomasandBertieRS1.PNG File:Bertie'sChaseRS7.PNG Miscellaneous File:BertieEdgarHodges.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandBertie5.png|Bertie and his driver File:Bertie'sChase31.png File:Bertie'sChase66.png File:BetterLateThanNever23.png|Bertie breaks down with his driver File:ThomasGetsBumped67.png File:TrustThomas12.png|Bertie and his driver tell Thomas that the roads are bumpy File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty45.png|Bertie and his driver stuck in the mud for the first time File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad378.png|Bertie and his driver in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue79.png File:BulgyRidesAgain28.png|Bulgy's driver File:Edward'sBrassBand47.png|Bertie and his driver stuck in the mud for the second time CGI Series File:RacetotheRescue74.png|Bertie and his driver in CGI File:Thomas'Shortcut95.png File:Thomas'Shortcut96.png File:UnscheduledStops36.png File:UnscheduledStops38.png File:UnscheduledStops39.png File:FreetheRoads99.png|Bulgy and his driver in CGI Others File:BertietotheRescue1.png|Bertie and his driver in an annual story File:BertietheSnowBus3.png|Bertie has his driver clean snow off of him in an annual story File:Bertie'sBumpyRide!1.png File:Bertie'sBumpyRide!9.png File:Bertie'sDriverThomasLandJapan.jpg|Bertie's driver at Thomas Land (Japan) Merchandise File:WoodBertie2018.jpg|2018 Wood Bertie and his driver File:Wood2019Bertie.jpg|2019 Wood Category:Images of Humans Category:Gallery Category:Human galleries Category:Character galleries